Sudut Ketegaran
by Empunya Tunjung
Summary: Punggung kecil itu menghimpit di sudut ruangan, di celah sempit di belakang lemari. Pundaknya gemetaran, naik turun, dan isakan itu sesekali terdengar di dalam kesunyian. Sungguh berbeda dari ketegaran kala ia mengantar kepergian sang ayah sebelumnya. #MengheningkanCipta


**Warn** : AU, AR. Children!D Kikan.

Joker Game sepenuhnya dimiliki oleh Koji Yanagi

Dipersembahkan untuk tantangan #MengheningkanCipta

.

 **Sudut Ketegaran**

 **.**

Delapan anak itu tak ada yang menangis. Semuanya tegar, pancaran kesedihan itu hanya ada di mata mereka, tidak di wajah mereka. Tak setetes air mata pun yang jatuh.

Sakuma memuji ketangguhan itu. Awalnya.

Miyoshi adalah anak paling dewasa daripada saudaranya yang lain, Sakuma mengakui. Tingkahnya mungkin masih sama kekanakannya seperti adik-adiknya, namun ada saat dimana si cokelat itu akan berlaku bijaksana dibandingkan kakak-kakaknya. Pemikirannya yang maju dan ketelitiannya terkadang sedikit menakuti Sakuma, tapi Yuuki-nya selama ini menenangkannya. Meyakinkan Sakuma bahwa Miyoshi seperti layaknya anak-anak yang lain. Hanya saja dia sedikit lebih pintar.

Dan Sakuma yang selalu memerlukan kata-kata menenangkan itu harus menelan air liurnya, menelan kenestapaan sekaligus ketakutan dari dalam dirinya.

Kedelapan anak itu masih terlihat tegar bahkan saat peti mati Yuuki _san_ dibenam di dalam tanah. Tak ada raungan yang selalu terdengar di setiap pemakaman. Tak ada air mata yang membasahi tanah kuburan. Hanya ketegaran dan nestapa sunyi yang menggigiti batin mereka yang ditinggalkan. Kekasih dan anak-anak yang ditinggalkan.

Dan Miyoshi ditemukan Sakuma terisak sunyi di sudut ruang tamu, di sela kecil di belakang lemari. Entah di sudut mana di dalam rumah ini ketujuh anak lainnya sama menangis seperti ia, tapi Sakuma hanya terpaku pada getaran punggung anak kecil itu. Punggung yang semula berdiri tegak di depan mayat ayahnya yang terbujur kaku kini terlihat renta di sudut sempit itu.

Pundak yang gemetaran itu menyakiti batin Sakuma. Yang gemetaran terhimpit dinding dan lemari kayu besar, tubuh kecil bocah enam tahun yang kini yatim piatu dan hanya memiliki tujuh saudara dan Sakuma sendiri, kekasih ayahnya.

Sakuma ingin merengkuh tubuh Miyoshi yang menangis itu. Membisikkan kata-kata menenangkan yang biasanya selalu diujarkan Yuuki-nya jika Sakuma sedang bimbang dan bersedih. Tapi posisi Sakuma selama ini apa? Hanya seorang asing yang tiba-tiba diperkenalkan di depan kedelapan anak yatim itu oleh ayah mereka. Terkadang sering diusili oleh mereka yang tak menerima keberadaannya di depan rumah itu. Terkadang dibuat pusing oleh kelakuan nakal bocah-bocah yang baginya lebih pintar daripada anak-anak seusia mereka yang lainnya.

"Miyoshi _kun_?"

Pundak itu masih gemetaran, bahkan saat si cokelat susah payah menoleh ke arahnya. Wajah merah dan basah oleh air mata itu makin menyakiti hati Sakuma. Bibir merahnya bergetar jua, bahkan bibir bawahnya terlihat bekas gigitan kuat, usaha untuk menahan suara tangis.

Sakuma puas menangis sejak kemarin, dan dia harus berlaku bijak secepat mungkin karena sekarang hanya dialah satu-satunya orang dewasa di rumah itu. Ia harus menjadi tempat bertopang bagi anak-anak yang ingin menangis dan menyandarkan diri kepadanya. Ia harus memperlihatkan ketegarannya jua di depan anak-anak itu.

Miyoshi masih diam menatap mata Sakuma. Pemuda rambut hitam itu kini tersenyum tipis, mengulurkan tangannya kepada Miyoshi, "Kemarilah. Jangan menangis di sana. Jangan tahan emosimu."

Tatapan itu semula terlihat ragu. Ada keengganan pada raut wajah itu, namun dengan perlahan Miyoshi keluar dari celah sempit di sudut ruang tamu, dibantu jua oleh Sakuma. Dan dengan raungan keras, Miyoshi memeluk pundak Sakuma. Pundak si pemuda hitam basah dalam sekejap, dan jeritan pilu itu mengisi ruang-ruang kosong di rumah mereka yang kini terasa begitu sunyi.

Isakan keras itu menjadi undangan tujuh anak malang lain yang sama ditempa kesedihan. Mereka berbondong-bondong menghampiri Sakuma dan menangis di pelukan orang itu. Satu-satunya orang yang mereka tahu kini hanya peduli pada mereka. Tidak ada orang lain lagi, dan tidak kepada orang lain lagi.

"Kami tidak akan memanggilmu 'ayah', loh."

Sakuma tersenyum mendengar ujaran dengan nada protes Kaminaga. Pipi anak nomor lima itu berlumuran cokelat dari donat yang dihidangkan Sakuma untuk cemilan makan siang mereka. Ada raungan tidak rela dari Tazaki saat Amari mencuri remah-remah roti yang disisihkannya. Sedikit pertengkaran cakar-cakaran yang segera dihentikan Sakuma. "Itu untuk burung-burung di taman," Tazaki menjelaskan.

Ditatap Sakuma lagi pancaran mata yang masih terlihat bersedih milik Miyoshi. Ia hanya menggigiti kecil-kecil donatnya dan sesekali terlihat menerawang.

"Maa- _kun_ … Maa- _kun_." Ujung baju Sakuma ditarik si anak bungsu. Tangan kecil Hatano dipenuhi cokelat yang terkadang masih ia jilati. "Maa-kun tidak pergi kan?"

Anak tiga tahun itu diangkat dan digendong Sakuma dan dibersihkannya dengan serbet tangan Hatano, "Tidak. Maa- _kun_ akan tetap bersama Hatano, kok."

Ada senyuman lebar di wajah si bungsu. Tangan kanannya yang masih kotor segera memeluk kepala Sakuma dengan erat, mengotori rambut hitam si pemuda. "Hei."

"Kau tidak sedang mengincar harta warisan ayah kami, kan?"

"Fukumoto!" tegur Odagiri saat adiknya itu dengan nada menyindir kepada Sakuma.

Miyoshi yang sedari tadi hanya diam dan melamun menanggapi Fukumoto, "Kurasa harta Sakuma san masih cukup banyak untuk menghidupi anak cucunya sampai delapan turunan lagi. Kecuali jika ayahnya yang mayor jenderal itu sudah mencoret nama Sakuma san karena anaknya gay."

"Miyoshi," tegur Sakuma kewalahan. Entah info itu ia dapat darimana, tapi ia sering gemas pada percakapan yang belum waktunya menjadi bahan obrolan anak-anak itu. "Ayahku menerima hubunganku dan Yuuki _san_ apa adanya. Dia bukan orang yang terlalu terikat pada hal-hal semacam itu."

"Tapi kenapa kau masih mau ada di sini?"

"Kalian pikir aku tega menelantarkan kalian?" protes Sakuma. Ia mendudukkan kembali Hatano di kursi di samping Jitsui yang makannya pun sama berantakannya seperti sang adik. Ia bantu bocah empat tahun itu membersihkan tangan dan pipinya saat gigitan terakhir donatnya habis ia telan. "Dan, memangnya kalian mau kumasukkan ke panti asuhan?"

"Aku akan mengutukmu seumur hidup jika kau melakukan hal itu." Tazaki berujar dengan nada rendah. Mata sipitnya terbelalak dengan susah payah, "Kalau aku besar di panti asuhan, aku akan merencanakan membunuhmu."

Sakuma tertawa pelan dan menatap mata Fukumoto dengan lembut, "Nah, jadi menurutmu bagaimana?"

Fukumoto menggelembungkan pipi dan turun dari kursinya, berniat kembali bermain sebelum Sakuma memanggilnya lagi, "Fukumoto, taruh piringmu di wastafel. Ayo."

Dengan bersungut-sungut lagi Fukumoto kembali dan mengambil piring kotornya. Dia juga mengelap meja kotor bekas makannya dan melakukan hal yang sudah menjadi kewajibannya selama ini. Amari menyusulnya. Melihat dua kakaknya pergi, Hatano juga melompat dari kursinya dan berlari mengejar mereka dengan tertatih-tatih.

"Maafkan Fukumoto, Sakuma _san_ ," Odagiri yang juga telah meletakkan piring kotornya ke wastafel kini memasang celemek dan bersiap mencuci piring-piring kotor itu. "Dia kadang memang keterlaluan."

Diusap Sakuma dengan lembut rambut remaja delapan belas tahun itu, namun Odagiri segera menghindar. Katanya, "Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, Sakuma san."

Tawa pelan itu masih bisa didengar Fukumoto, dan Sakuma kembali pada Jitsui yang juga mulai mencontoh kakak-kakaknya dengan meletakkan piring kotornya di wastafel. Jemari kecilnya menggenggam piring plastiknya erat-erat dan berjalan hati-hati menuju tempat Fukumoto berada. Kaki Kaminaga menjulur, ingin menjahili adiknya, segera ditepuk Miyoshi paha kakaknya itu dan ditendangnya kaki yang melintang di jalan sang adik. "Jitsui sedang bekerja keras tahu."

Kaminaga tertawa tanpa perasaan berdosa dan segera berlari keluar setelah terburu-buru meletakkan piringnya di depan Fukumoto. Tazaki yang berjalan di belakangnya menggelengkan kepala, "Pipimu masih kotor, tahu."

"Dia tidak akan berani begitu jika ada ayah di sini."

Ujaran Fukumoto membuat ruangan itu hening. Jitsui yang tadinya minta digendong Sakuma kini turut terdiam dan tidak menyambut uluran tangan si pemuda hitam. Miyoshi meletakkan donatnya yang masih belum habis dan mendorong piringnya ke depan. Katanya kemudian, "Aku selesai."

Miyoshi selalu tak pernah menghabiskan makanannya setelah kepergian sang ayah. Berbeda dari kakaknya yang segera kembali ke kondisi awal tanpa larut dalam emosi kesedihan berkepanjangan, maupun adik-adiknya yang masih belum mengerti makna kepergian selamanya sang ayah.

"Maa- _kun_ ," tangan mungil Jitsui menarik celana Jitsui, "Ayah kapan pulangnya?"

Sakuma menatap mata tak mengerti Jitsui di bawahnya dengan nanar. Ia segera berjongkok, menyamai tinggi badan anak itu. Ujarnya dengan senyuman tipis, "Jitsui waktunya tidur siang, ya?"

Balita itu mengangguk dan menurut saat Sakuma menggendongnya, dibawa ke kamar tidur mereka. Ia juga meminta Tazaki untuk mengajak adik bungsu mereka untuk tidur siang bersama.

"Maa- _kun_ , Jicui, ya, Jicui kangen ayah," cerita Jitsui saat mereka berjalan menuju kamar. "Kata Ama- _nii_ , nanti ayah pulang bawa oleh-oleh banyak."

Sakuma tersenyum pahit. Ia diam saja selama Jitsui berceloteh macam-macam. Di belakangnya, Hatano tertatih-tatih berjalan dituntun Tazaki menuju kamar mereka. Sudah sebulan kepergian sang ayah, dan dua anak bungsunya selalu menanyainya mengenai kapan sang ayah pulang. Tak ada satupun yang tega menjelaskan konsep hidup mati kepada mereka berdua. Takkan dimengerti, dan mereka hanya akan kembali menanyakan hal yang sama di hari yang lain.

.

Miyoshi memukul mejanya dengan keras. Buku-buku yang semula ia baca terlempar dan menjadi berantakan. Adik bungsunya menatap sang kakak dengan tak mengerti, dan raut wajah Hatano perlahan berubah menahan tangis saat melihat ekspresi marah Miyoshi. Tangan kanannya memegangi kaki meja di dekatnya, makin menguat saat tangisnya semakin ditahan.

"Ayah sudah mati, Hatano! Jangan menanyakan kapan ayah pulang karena dia tidak akan pernah kembali lagi ke rumah! Aku bosan mendengarnya!"

Hatano menggigiti bibir bawahnya, dan pipinya menjadi merah. Matanya mulai berair.

"Ada apa?" Sakuma yang tadinya menjemur pakaian segera berlari cepat ke ruangan tempat anak-anak yang diasuhnya berada. Hatano segera berlari ke arahnya, memeluk kakinya, dan menangis dalam diam. Punggungnya bergetar, dan isakannya sesekali terdengar. Memilukan dan menyakiti hati Sakuma. Digendongnya sang bungsu dan ditatapnya Miyoshi yang masih merengut sebal. Tanyanya dengan pelan dan hati-hati, "Ada apa, Miyoshi?"

Miyoshi mendelik melihat Hatano yang masih terisak pelan di pundak Sakuma, memeluk leher si pemuda hitam dengan erat, menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu orang itu. Ia duduk dan kembali mengambil bukunya. "Tidak apa-apa," jawabnya ketus.

Jitsui yang tadinya menemani Sakuma menjemur pakaian di halaman tiba di ruangan itu dengan tertatih-tatih.

"Jika tidak apa-apa, Hatano tidak mungkin menangis."

"Dia saja yang terlalu cengeng," Miyoshi menopangkan dagunya di tangan, alisnya masih mengkerut dan menyatu.

"Jika tidak apa-apa, lalu keributan tadi apa?"

Kali ini Miyoshi kembali berdiri dan berkata dengan kesal, "Sakuma _san_ , kau itu bukan siapa-siapa di rumah ini! Jangan berlaku seolah kau adalah pengganti orang tua kami!"

Kejut tak menyangka berkilat di mata Sakuma. Pipinya memerah, dan entah kapan tangannya sudah menampar pipi pucat Miyoshi. Meninggalkan bekas kemerahan yang bahkan tak pernah sekalipun terbesit di pikiran Sakuma untuk melakukannya. Air mata tiba-tiba menetes setetes dua di pipinya. Dan dengan segera jua ia sadar apa yang telah ia lakukan.

"Miyoshi _kun_. Maaf. Maafkan aku."

Miyoshi menatap nanar, tangan kirinya memegangi pipinya yang mulai terasa menyengat dan perih. Air matanya perlahan muncul di pelupuk mata, nyaris berjatuhan.

"Kau menamparku, Sakuma _san_?"

"Tidak." Sakuma menggeleng cepat, tapi mulutnya terkunci, "Maksudku… Maafkan aku. Aku… tidak sengaja melakukannya."

Pundak kecil si anak cokelat bergetar pelan, perlahan-lahan menguat. Bibir bawahnya ia gigiti, dengan cepat ia berlari keluar. "Sakuma _san_. Kau pilih kasih!"

Sakuma ingin mengejar Miyoshi yang kini didengarnya menutup pintu depan rumah. Dia panik, namun ia tak tega meninggalkan Hatano dan Jitsui sendirian di rumah. Lima anak tertua keluarga Yuuki pergi sekolah dan kuliah.

"Maa- _kun_?" Jitsui memegangi kaki Sakuma yang masih terpana pada apa yang telah ia lakukan tadi. "Miyo- _nii_ pergi kemana?"

Ia tak sanggup menjawab pertanyaan itu. Ia terduduk, menangis dalam diam mengikuti Hatano yang ada di pelukannya. Batinnya kembali teriris, perih, pedih. Apa yang telah ia lakukan?

.

Miyoshi tak pernah berupaya menunjukkan emosi menyedihkannya di depan orang-orang. Ia selalu mampu menyembunyikan apapun yang bisa merugikan kehidupan sosialnya, itu ajaran yang ia dapatkan dari ayahnya. Tapi kali ini ia benar-benar tak bisa menahannya. Bahkan berada di rumah pun tidak lagi nyaman untuknya. Tidak nyaman karena ada orang yang begitu pilih kasih, yang selalu membela adiknya dan bukan dia.

Hatano yang salah, Hatano yang mengganggunya. Miyoshi hanya membaca. Hatano tidak mempedulikan perasaannya karena terus menyebut-nyebut ayah dan membuatnya ingat lagi pada ayah mereka. Miyoshi tidak salah apa-apa. Itu semua salah Hatano. Hatano menangis karena salahnya sendiri. Tapi kenapa Sakuma san lebih membela orang yang salah daripada ia? Bahkan menamparnya?

"Ayah bahkan tak pernah menamparku di wajah." Gerutunya dalam tangis. Ia berlari cepat entah kemana. Matanya mengabur karena air mata, dia hanya tak ingin berada di rumah. Ia juga tak ingin mempedulikan Sakuma lagi.

Matanya mengabur karena air mata. Makin kabur, kabur, dan ia tak dapat melihat mobil yang melaju kencang di jalan kecil perumahan itu. Ia tak dapat menghindari apapun, bahkan jika melihat pun ia tak tahu harus menghindar kemana. Emosinya jauh lebih menguasai pikiran kali ini, dan dia merasa pasrah saat tubuh kecilnya melayang, entah ke arah mana. Atau justru mendekati rumahkah?

Dan Miyoshi membasahi wajahnya lagi. Seperti ia yang selalu membasahi wajahnya di sudut ruang tamu, di celah lemari yang tersembunyi. Ia menangis. Ia meraung. Kesakitan. Nyeri di pipinya menjadi-jadi, matanya makin lama makin kabur meski air mata sudah membanjiri wajahnya. Merah pandangannya, nyeri pipinya. Nyeri lagi bagian lain yang ia tak tahu entah dimana.

Ia meraung lagi, menjerit lagi, menangis lagi.

"Ini semua salah Sakuma _san_."

.

Ia tak sempat memperhatikan tujuh bocah lainnya. Apakah mereka juga tegar seperti saat pemakaman ayah mereka dulu? Apakah dengan dada tegap lah mereka mengantar kepergian saudara mereka? Atau justru ketakutan karena kembali menghadapi pemakamankah?

Entahlah, ia tak tahu. Ia tak sempat. Ia hanya sibuk membasahi tanah kuburan baru itu. Membasahi dengan air matanya, dengan ingusnya, dan segala ludah yang berhamburan karena ia berujar sembari menangis. Berulang kali meminta maaf kepada yang tidak bisa mendengar permohonannya, jua meminta maaf kepada yang mengisi kubur di sebelahnya jua.

"Maafkan aku. Ini semua salahku."

 **-Selesai**


End file.
